Blessed by a Storm
by highwayKing
Summary: A scrawny man runs across the sea chased by a wreck of a ship. They lead Mulch and Bucket to an island that everyone would like to avoid. Berk's dragon rider are sent out to search for the missing fishermen and they learn a tale no one would ever believe them. Status: Big pause


Never seen

_**"Listen here, ye fellow slaves—to the bar and drink. **_

_**A story to tell, a tale be told, to take ye to the brink **_

_**Of death and glory; please heed my story—I beg not for helping hands, **_

_**For I am not a captain, you see. I barely am a man." - Captain's march - Worldwide Adventurers**_

A little fishing boat was sailing on the open see. In the dark of the night and by the thick fog they were barely visible, nor did they see anything. Bad time to be out fishing and the two fishermen in the boat knew this well.

Yet these fishermen weren't any kind of men, they were the well-known duo from the Isle of Berk: Mulch and Bucket. They were out fishing like usual when a strong wind pushed them in a current and carried them far from their home. It was impossible to fight the current and before they knew it they were thrown out of the flow in an unknown part of the see, the fog already settled and the sky was covered with dangerous looking clouds.

Mulch and bucket were sitting in the boat, they long given up rowing.

"Mulch, I want to go home," Bucket said quietly.

"Me too, Bucket. Me too."

Mulch strained his eyes as he looked around, trying to find any guide line that could lead them to shore. Even a small rock would be enough if they could find a tiny heap of land with its help. Judging by those clouds a storm was coming and a small boat could meet all kinds of fate out in a raging sea.

"I don't want to be here!" Bucket cried. "It's cold and dark and I just want to be back home!"

"Don't lose hope, Bucket. I'm sure they are searching for us right in this minute. It's only a matter of time when they find us."

"You sure?"

"I am," he said with a smile. They are looking for them and they would find them, he had no doubt. The only problem was the coming storm. Mulch looked up; the clouds appeared to be so thick like a great wall made out of something black and fierce. "Come on, let's get rowing again. We don't want to be here when Thor's wrath falls on us."

"Okay."

They started rowing; however, it seemed fruitless as they sailed on the blackish water. Neither a rock nor a foothold of a land they could see, there was only the sound of the plashing water that their oar's made in the grave quiet.

Crick

There was a faint sound that made Mulch stop. He listened for that noise.

Crick, crick

Bucket stopped rowing. "What's wrong, Mulch? Are you sick?"

"No, listen. Do you hear this?"

Crick, crick, crick, crick

The sound became louder by every minute, and closer. "I think, whatever that is coming this way," Mulch said after he swallowed the lump in his throat. That cricking filled him with dread, t sounded so wrong, like wood cracking, breaking or falling apart. It was not a sound you wanted to hear from your ship. And not a sound you wanted to hear in the middle of the night, Odin knows where on the sea.

"Maybe it's the kids! Maybe they found us!"

Splash, splash, splash

A different sound, like something hitting the water, something light but fast.

"What is that?" Both of them cowered in the ship, the oars raised before them.

Splash, splash, splash

A dark figure appeared in the mist, it was moving closer and closer.

Splash, splash! Splash!

The figure reached them, but as if it didn't notice them, it ran past. It was a man, as they could see him; he was tall, probably taller than Bucket with a couple of inches. Yet unlike Bucket, he was thin, stickily. His arms and legs were like twigs and looked unnaturally long as they weaved around as he ran, his ragged cloths shifting around him. His face caught their eyes; they saw it only for a couple of minutes he went so fast. His face was pale, like white, black shadow casted over his eyes.

He disappeared on the other side with the same splashing sounds.

"He was running on the water, Mulch! Did you see that?!"

"I saw, Bucket, but how?"

"Do you think I can do that too? Then we can get home!"

"You can't walk on water! That's not normal!"

Crick! Crick, crick!

They turned around to see a giant ship with sails bending down and thorn at the edges, ropes hanging from them, an iron icebreaker at the front. Once it was painted but now it was fainted and the wood was like splinter.

Mulch and Bucket looked up at the construction with aw. They never saw something like this with its sails on one of its side looming over the deck and an icebreaker so long it reached over the dragon ornament it had. It seemed empty, like no one was onboard.

A lot slower but it went by just like the man. It creaked as it moved; the ropes hanging from the sails were swinging lightly. The ship sailed away and slipped back into the mist, they could still see its giant form.

"What was that?" Bucket asked on shaking voice.

"I don't know."

"They are going somewhere. Should we follow?"

"I really don't want to, Bucket, But we don't have other lead."

They sunk the oars in the water once again and started rowing they boat after the empty ship.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter of Blessed by a storm, I hope you liked it and would be back to chapter 2.<strong>

**If you liked it please check out my poll to vote for future stories. **

**Review and tell me your opinion.**

**Thank you for reading. :)**

**~ King**


End file.
